


Gregstella Royalty AU

by RoseEtty



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEtty/pseuds/RoseEtty
Summary: Estella's mom always set Estella up with random people for Estella can be the Queen of England one day. Estella isn't interested in any of the boys her mom set her up before. One day her mom sets her up with a boy, Gregory.  Gregory was just like her. She always wanted to meet someone like her but she never thought there was someone like her. Gregory was everything she wanted in a boy he was smart, nice, and competitive. They were both very competitive they would challenge each other all the time. Estella never thought she would say this but she has fallen in love.
Relationships: Gregory/Estella
Kudos: 2





	Gregstella Royalty AU

My name is Estella Havisham, princess of England. Today my mother is going to be setting me up on a blind date. My mother always sets me up on dates. She said she wanted me to find someone but I think that's silly. Why would I need someone love is stupid. What does love do for you just end up trusting someone then they break your heart yeah I don't think I want that to happen to me. Anyways I have to get ready.

I put on my green dress and my diamond necklace. I go to the bathroom and brush and style my hair. I walk out of the bathroom and look in the mirror. "Ok i'm ready." I whispered to myself, I wasn't nervous, I just wanted to get it over with it. I walk downstairs and see my mother sitting down talking to my cousin Pocket "Oh Estella you look beautiful as always." My mom said "Oh hello Estella you look stunning in that outfit." Pocket told me " Yeah yeah when is this date going to start?" I ask "The boy should come in 5 minutes you should go wait in the dining room and the butler will bring him in." My mom responded "Ok." I said "Good luck Estella." "Thanks I guess." I replied still walking to the dining room.

So I guess I'm suppose to meet the princess of England today. I was kinda nervous since I never met someone of royalty. I kept telling myself I was going to be fine. I don't actually have any plans to go on future dates with her. I heard she rejected lots of boys before so i'm pretty sure i'm next. Nevertheless I will still make a good impression on her. I mean her mother was just asking people to go on dates with her daughter so I accepted. It was either this or go digging with Christophe. I'm not really the type to get dirty so I did this. Anyways I'm at the castle now just need to talk to one of the guards I guess "Um Hi I'm Gregory the person who suppose to go on a blind date with the princess." I said, He looks at me "ID?" He asks I pull my ID out of my pocket and hands it to him .He checks if it's real once he was done he handed it back and opened the gate "Go in the butler will guide you to the princess." He says "Thank you." I say to him.

Once I stepped in the royal premises I felt confident. I'm pretty sure she is going to reject me so i'm just there to make a good impression "Right this way sir." The butler said to me. I followed him inside the house where I saw the Queen "Hello Gregory I'm pretty sure you're excited to meet the princess.Adam Estella is in the dining room waiting take him there." She said "Right away queen." He said while bowing "This way my good sir." He says to me, I follow him into this magnificent dining room with the princess sitting on one end of the table "Princess here is your date have fun." He says to her. I walked to the table and sat on the other end of the table.

The princess was actually really cute with her golden blond hair, And her eyes that shine like the blue ocean. Also she wears really nice clothes and she has a good taste in fashion.

"Hello my name is Estella. What's your's?" She asked "My name is Gregory." I responded "So what do you like doing?" She asks "Well I like studying, music, and winning. I am really competitive" I said " Ha you competitive? Please, I'm even more competitive." she said "Do I see that as a challenge?" I ask with a smirk "Maybe so." She says smiling "Well I'm the best at skipping rocks." I say "Please I've been skipping rocks ever since I was a little girl." She said to me "Well I'm better." I say.

She gets up and grabs my hand and dragged me to the outside of her castle. The outside of her castle is really nice she has her own pond and rock garden. We head to the rock garden "Grab some rocks let's test your skill." She said smirking, I smile at her and grab rocks. After picking rocks we go to the pond "Ladies first." I said, She gets one of the rocks and skips it. She skipped it fairly far. I grabbed and skipped it a little farther than her "Best three. Loser has to do what the winner says." she says "Ok." I say back to her. She skipped her rock which went farther than mine. She looked over at me, smirking. I look over at her then skip the rock. It went a tiny bit farther, it was her turn again and it went farther than mine. It was my last shot so I skipped my rock and it went a little lower than her rock which meant she won "See I told you I was better." she said smiling "Good job Estella i'll beat you next time." I told her "I'll just win again." She told me, we both laughed.

"Oh dear looks like we have to wrap this date up." She told me "That's too bad." I said "Well since I won how about we have a second date?" She asked blushing "That would be amazing," I said.

She walked me to the front gate "Well that was really nice I never met anyone like you you're kinda like me." She told me " Yeah." I replied,she kissed me on the check I blushed "See ya next date." She said "Y-yeah." I said blushing. She walked back into the castle. I never thought I'd have a second date with her. I can't wait for that date. I walked out of the royal ground back to Christophe house.

That went so well I really like him. He's charming,relatable, and super nice. I never thought i'd say this but I may have fallen in love.Well I really hope next time is even better than this time.


End file.
